Dust in the Wind
by Manavie
Summary: Sets in Muffy Morrigan's 'Blood brothers' universe! Sam's transformation happen with few unexpected twists.


**Disclaimer: Winchester boys belong to Eric kripke and CW. 'Blood brothers' universe and it' s characters (Father Stephen Blake) belongs to Muffy Morrigan. And the italics part the story starts is in Muffy's story 'Blood brothers' Titles and lyrics by Kansas. Well all the mistakes are mine though **

**A/N: This story is set in 'Blood Brothers' universe created by Muffy Morrigan. You need to read it before reading this. A huge thank and a big hug goes to Muffy for beta reading this and doing her magic fingers on the story sharpening it up. And especially for creating this universe for us :D**

Dust in the Wind

I close my eyes, only for a moment, and the moment's gone  
All my dreams, pass before my eyes, a curiosity  
Dust in the wind, all they are is dust in the wind.  
Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea  
All we do, crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see

Dust in the wind, all we are is dust in the wind

--

"_Little brother…Bitch," he said softly._

"_Jerk," Sam said, his heart slowing another beat. "Together…"_

"_Together, Sammy, always," Dean said softly, knowing his brother hadn't heard, knowing his brother was dying. He let his hand rest on Sam's chest. Listened to the slowing beat. His hand was there when Sam's heart skittered, he heard it as the organ tried to carry on against the poison, but couldn't fight it. His hand was there, he was listening, when Sam's heart took the last beat it ever would. Dean felt the change in Sam as he died. He felt the shift moving Sam to a new existence, one they would share._

"_Together," Dean said, holding on to his brother as if he were the only anchor in a storm-swept sea. "I'll be here when you wake up, Sammy."_

_-'Blood Bothers' chapter 3-_

……………………

Dean hugged the limp body of his little brother, rocking back and forth. He let out a painful sob and another. His despair, sadness and grief turned into violent sobs. _'Well there's no turning back. Least we are together…out of the deal. But still… Oh God!! How are we going to get through this?? And what about the hunters…how are we going to face them…and shit, Bobby knows…' _Dean stared at the room lost in thoughts while tears ran down his cheeks.

Dean lay down Sam on the bed, tucking the blankets around him. He had to ready for Sam's transformation. He himself needed blood. Dean licked his lips…gazing at Sam's blood on his arm. He felt the fangs coming out and Dean let out a frustrating growl. He stormed to the bathroom and splashed cold water onto his face.

Dean grabbed the first-aid kit from the floor near the tub. _'Sam must have been collecting blood from here' _Dean shuddered at the thought of his brother's blood. Sam's blood was what kept him alive and the very thought gave him chills. He hurried back to the bedroom carrying the first aid kit. Dean sat down next to Sam and brushed away the hair out of his eyes, frowning at the paleness of the skin of his brother's. He pried the arm out of the blanket and controlling himself not to lash out he stitched the wound and bandaged the arm. Dean held Sam's hand squeezing it gently. _'How the hell did you go through this Sammy? When I was turning'_

Silent tears ran down his cheeks. He angrily brushed away the tears. He needed to be strong for Sam. His brother was still out, unconscious; Dean brought the chains from his bed and secured Sam into the bed.

Dean opened the refrigerator and gazed at the two jars. He looked back at Sam, worriedly. _'How much blood did you lose Sammy?'_ He walked back to his brother's bed.

'_That's explains why he's so pale…This can't be good…even for us'_ Dean snorted… _'Us…as in vampires…damn this is a whole new level of_ _craziness'_

Dean dragged the chair over and settled down next to Sam's bed. He stretched his legs on the edge of the bed and tried to relax himself. Dean's hand unconsciously held Sam's cold one….taking the comfort just by the touch.

…………….

A low growl woke Dean up from his light doze. Dean rubbed his eyes and tried to clear his sleepy head. His gaze fell on his little brother who still looked pale. Sam weakly struggled with the chains and growled at his elder sibling again. Dean sighed and went to the Refrigerator and took out one of the jars. He poured half of the blood into a mug and sealed the jar again and placed it back.

He rushed to Sam's side. Sam sniffed and let a pain filled moan making Dean's heart ache.

"I'm here little brother…Everything is gonna be fine" Dean said in tear filled voice. He gently tipped the mug and let the blood flow into Sam's open mouth. Dean swallowed and controlled his hunger, his fangs coming out. Tears ran down as he watched his little brother feeding on his own blood. Dean felt sick.

'_How did you go through this Sammy….Oh God!! How did you?'_ He pulled the mug away once Sam was finished. Sam licked his lips and his eyes fluttered close. Dean watched helplessly as his brother slipped back into unconsciousness again. He went to the bathroom and washed the mug. He splashed cold water on his face again…

'_Damn…why am I feeling sleepy…I need to be awake for Sam'_ Dean gripped the sides of the sink tightly and he heard a crack. Startled Dean let go of the sink. When he looked closer he noticed that the sink was indeed cracked.

'_Fuck…I need to control my anger on furniture from now on…Damn it!'_

Dean rubbed his eyes sleepily and dragged himself back to Sam's bed. He looked at the clock. It was 11.00 a.m. and then realization hit him.

'_Course I'm sleepy…its day time!! Vamps sleep at day time…but I can't. I have to stay awake…_' He blinked furiously hoping to stay up but it did not work and soon Dean dozed off to another restless sleep.

………………………………….

It was a soft whimper that waked him up this time. Unless for his super hearing Dean would not have heard that whimper in his sleep. Dean's eyes snapped open and he stared at Sam's limp body. His brother was looking at him. Eyes hooded and mouth slightly open. Dean hurriedly brought the mug filled with blood and fed Sam. His little brother gave a satisfied sigh and closed his eyes. Dean rubbed a hand through his face and tiredly looked at the clock. It was nearly 4.00 p.m. _'shit I'm hungry!'_ Dean licked his lips and thought about the last jar on the refrigerator. His mouth watered. Dean shook away the hunger angrily. Sam needed that blood which means he have to go out and get some blood for himself. Dean sighed. He didn't like to leave Sam alone at all…not this vulnerable. But he needed to feed. Dean growled angrily and grabbed his leather jacket. He walked out of the motel room and locked it behind. There were rain clouds gathering and Dean was never happy to see the black clouds covering the sunlight like he had been now. He could hear heart beats of people around him and the blood running in veins. He controlled himself and willing himself to think that he's not a monster…no he's a Winchester and Winchesters are stubborn to a cause. Dean walked to the Impala and patted her.

" I dunno what to do baby" he whispered to the car and got inside. Dean drove away to the nearest hospital.

……………..

Dean stepped inside the motel feeling better and refreshed. He stole some blood from the blood bank of the hospital which was enough for both of them for a day. Dean went to Sam's bed and checked on his brother. Sam was still unconscious but what bothered him most was Sam's flushed face. Dean felt Sam's forehead and he was startled at the warm skin.

'_What the hell? He can't be warm unless…' _He fished the thermometer out of the first aid kit and stuck it on Sam's ear. Youngest Winchester let out a small whimper and his eye lids struggled to open. The thermometer beeped and Dean looked at the temperature. His eyes widened at the reading. It was 104 F.

'_Shit… Shit…why is he having a fever'_ Dean frantically remove the chains. He rubbed his face.

'_What am I suppose to do? Vamps don't get sick….what the fuck? Oh God…why is he sick'_

He rushed to the bathroom and filled the bath tub. _'I need to get his fever down before anything.'_ He thought absently running a hand through his hair. Dean tried t calm himself.

'_You are not going to help Sam by getting excited'_ He closed the tap and hurried back to Sam. Dean quickly undressed Sam to his boxers and scooped Sam up into his arms. It broke his heart at how weak and fragile his little brother look so suddenly in his arms. Sam's head rolled limply on his shoulder making Dean's heart clench. He was also surprised at his strength and how Sam felt light in his arms. That just was not normal…. Dean snorted. _'Whose I'm kidding here…we are not normal anymore…we never were but this is far too away from the boundary' _

He gently sat Sam down on the tub and the younger brother moaned when the cold water hit his fevered skin. His eyes fluttered open and when Dean ran the wash cloth over his face.

"Hey there" Dean whispered softly, mopping Sam's forehead.

"De…cold" his little brother said in a whisper.

"I know kiddo…but we need to get your fever down"

"Fever?" Sam's eyes were confused. "I thought…vampires don't get sick" he mumbled softly. Dean chuckled….and then became sober.

"You and me both little brother"…I don't know what to do." Dean brushed the bangs out of Sam's face and tucked them behind his ears.

"Call…Stephen…he'll help" Sam whispered and let his eyes closed. Dean panicked thinking that the youngest lost conscious. He shook Sam, who groaned and opened his eyes.

"Wha'?' Sam slurred and he was shivering, indicating Dean to get him out of the cold water. Dean sighed and let go of the water. He gently eased Sam up and cleaned him up and helped him to get into fresh clothes. Sam let a low growl when Dean tried to carry him so he helped him to walk back. Sam sighed and dropped to the bed tiredly and curled into a ball. Dean tucked Sam in and went to get more blood for his little brother.

"Up you go" Dean propped Sam to his chest and fed him the blood. He placed the mug on the table and shifted Sam in his arms.

"I don't feel so good Dean" He whispered brokenly as Dean gently eased him down.

"I know…we'll figure it out ok…I'm gonna call Stephen."

"I'm scared" Sam mumbled to the pillow, curling up more.

'_Me too Sammy' _

"Hey don't worry…why don't you go to sleep huh?" Sam sneaked his hand out and silently held for Dean who clasped his own. Dean gave a small squeeze.

"We'll figure this out…I promise" Sam's eyes fluttered close. Dean waited a few minutes and tucked Sam's hand back into the blanket.

Dean found Sam's phone after few minutes. He scrolled thorough the phone book and dialled father Stephen's number.

"Can I speak to father Blake?" Dean asked before the receivers acknowledged from the other end. There was a brief silence in the other side.

"Father Blake is resting. Can you call later?" A young voice answered.

"Please it's an emergency" Dean begged to the phone looking at Sam's face worriedly.

"Who's calling?"

"Dean….Dean Winchester"

After few minutes he heard deep voice through the phone.

"Dean…is every thing all right?" Dean swallowed and took a deep breathe.

"Father Blake?"

"Call me Stephen, son" Dean felt relieved. There's someone out there for them to count on.

"Stephen…It's Sam" Dean's voice broke…. "He turned himself…and I went out to get some blood….he's sick…He was running a high fever"

There was silence on the other side of the phone and Dean started to panic.

"Dean listen…what happened was not your fault."

"But…-"

"Dean was it Sam who was feeding you in your transformation and his?"

"Yeah…he was pretty pale and weak"

"It's dangerous to turn when you are sick or at a blood lost. Vampires don't turn humans if so. Because the human body is far too fragile to fight the transformation then. That's why Sam's running a fever. His body is too weak to fight it" Dean's heart sank and he was in verge of panic attack hearing this.

"You mean he won't survive?"

"Dean…you need to calm yourself….He will survive…but that high fever is not good to his body even though he's a vampire now. Did you feed him enough blood?"

"Yes sir…I just now did"

"Good…he's bound to be more hungry….Dean I need you both to come to the church as fast as you can"

"Yeah sure"

"Good! Come quickly we can help you and Sam"

"Thank you…Stephen" Dean felt a tear tickled down his cheek. He absently brushed it away.

"That's what family are for Dean…I'll see you in half an hour then" Dean felt warmed hearing to reassuring voice of father Blake and he actually smiled at the word family.

" We will" Dean hung up the phone. He stuffed the clothes inside their duffel and rushed them to the car. Dean paid for the room and asked for some blankets from the old lady who was the manager, saying his little brother was sick. The kind lady agreed and Dean soon had Sam bundled up with two blankets in the passenger seat of the Impala. He felt Sam's forehead and frowned at the heat. Sam stirred at the cold hand on his forehead and looked at his big brother with fever glazed eyes.

" We are gonna get you help Sammy…hold on" Dean started the Impala and sped towards the Church of Holy Blood.

-The End-

Please drop a review…biting nails Thanks for reading :D

Stay tuned for Sam's recovery…in Muffy's coming up story.


End file.
